10 ans de répit
by Thushespeaks
Summary: AU. Le monde à tourné just assez pour donner à James et à Lily le temps de devenir Aurors de plein droit, mais 22 ou 32 ans, c'est toujours la guerre qu'il faut affronter, et avec tout son cortège... Alors que James gère, Lily se retrouve isolée. Mais avec plus d'âge et d'expérience, peut-être qu'ils réussiront à construire un futur meilleur.


_Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort (ahem) traversait une mauvaise passe. Il avait cumulé assez de savoir pour envoyer la Britisch Enciclopaedia se refaire les couches, mais il n'en savait fichtrement que faire. Terreur, horreur, et désolation. Lui –Voldemort, son nom n'état pas si connu que ça à l'époque- n'avait strictement rien à foutre des quelques centaines de milliers de sorts plus ou moins obscurs -en général plus- que son cerveau tortueux conservait dans l'un de ses recoins les moins poussiéreux._

 _C'est à ce moment là que ça aurait du arriver. Voldemort allait tomber le 1_ _er_ _avril 1970, nez à nez et par hasard, sur son premier disciple, son premier Mangemort, qui resterait encore cinq ans sur sa faim avant de pouvoir commencer à butter son monde. C'est bien ainsi que les choses auraient du se passer, si un petit cuisinier en Chine n'avait pas découvert avec consternation que la réserve d'herbes aromatiques de son papy avait brûlé quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, au cours d'un incendie par ailleurs très modeste dans son village natal. Catastrophé, il résolut d'attraper un retourneur de temps et se propulsa dans le passé..._

 _Une petite erreur l'emmena quelques années avant. Très respectueux des règles sorcières, il rectifia promptement en ne laissant de conséquences de son passage dans la mauvaise époque que la non acceptation d'un loup-garou dans une école anglaise, due à une rencontre non faite de son directeur au cours d'un séjour en Chine, et le changement d'école d'une fillette rousse qui aurait du être évitée par ce même directeur. Le deuxième essai fut le bon. Le cuisinier récupéra la collection d'herbes de Papy, et ne changea pas du tout le passé que du frémissement de l'aile d'un papillon..._

 _Lord Voldemort ne rencontra pas son premier disciple et pour cause, puisque celui-ci était cloué au lit après s'être fait réduire en sciure par une voiture, dont le conducteur avait été aveuglé par un bout de journal poussé par un vent fantôme d'origine asiatique. La rencontre se produisit 10 après. Et ça nous laisse…_

 _10 ANS DE RÉPIT_

James avait six ans lorsqu'il décida de devenir Auror.  
Le fait coïncida avec son apprentissage du mot et son premier contact avec le monde pour du vrai, celui des adultes et du travail et du tabac et de l'alcool et de la drogue et du s..., représenté en la personne de son père, héroïquement baigné de sang et de larmes. La sonorité du mot –auror- lui plût, et que ce fut son père qui détenait le titre acheva de l'emporter. Celui de sa mère, directrice du département de relations extérieures, sonnait moins bien par ailleurs, c'était toujours elle qui emportait du travail à la maison.

Lily prit la même décision le lendemain de son seizième anniversaire.  
Ce fut, de son côté, le fruit de longues heures d'excavations poussiéreuses dans revues, petites revues, manuels, petits manuels, livres, petits libres, volumes et variantes du même registre. Elle fonda sa décision sur trois raisons principales, en ordre d'importance : ses idées politiques et sociales, ses aptitudes personnelles et l'attrait économique du poste.

Ils entrèrent en collision à dix-sept ans, avec le diplôme à la main et le bonnet rouge du gradué suivant la trajectoire de la main à la tête (pour elle) et de la main au pied (pour lui), la veille de leur entrée à l'Académie d'Aurors.

Dire qu'ils ne s'aimèrent pas représenterait le second grand euphémisme de l'histoire depuis que la reine Isabelle de Castille commenta à son époux que Colomb le Genevois avait souffert une petite confusion.

 **Sirius Black : Le fils aimant**

Ma mère traversait une mauvaise passe. C'était écrit violet sur rose pâle sur le papier de l'ordonnance que son médecin avait bien voulu me transmettre sur la demande de mon amour d'oncle Alphard. Entre les lignes, on lisait tout aussi clairement « elle se meurt » avec l'une de ces expressions méga chic funéraire, Black marque registrée.  
J'ai eu du mal à ne pas tirer le champagne, ou à ne pas me mettre à chialer. Pour le coup, c'est ça qui aurait été ridicule. Ma mère et moi, ce n'était pas le grand amour.

Ma bouteille s'écrasa contre le mur. J'aurais attendu un dernier mot, la veille de sa mort ou de son enterrement, je ne serais pas trop exigeant. Peut-être du tonneau de « fils de personne, pour ne pas dire de la grande pute, je crève mais ça t'indiffère parce que j'ai tout laissé à ton frère, qui lui au moins n'est pas un sale rouge», mais un vide pesant s'abattait sur la boîte aux lettres, mon hibou à l'occurrence, qui avait attrapé dieu sait où la fièvre du baiser ou quelque chose de très proche.

Ma brillante perspective professionnelle d'Auror s'étendait devant moi, j'avais dix-neuf ans et demi et j'étais orphelin de mère pour la deuxième fois. Ça n'allait pas si fort que ça. C'était vraiment l'heure d'appeler James. Mon grand copain James.

 **Remus: "The Furry little problem"**

Je traversais une mauvaise passe. C'était l'expression du docteur psychologue qui avait eut le malheur d'échouer sur la MJDP (Maison pour Jeunes Délinquants Problématiques. Ou Merde Je Débloque Profondément, on avait tous plein de problèmes, et les mentaux étaient juste une variété de plus) ; ma définition, elle ressemblait plutôt à « le plus grand merdier de la terre depuis Chernobil ». Je m'étais fait planquer par une super fille, parfaite en tout point. Tout ça pas plus tard que la veille de la pleine lune que j'étais sensé passer chez elle sans l'en informer, sortilège silencieux aidant, et sous prétexte de que je n'étais qu'un « sale petit cachottier » et que je n'avais pas confiance en elle. Je sais, elle ne me méritait pas.

Mes malheurs (oui, mes malheurs) ne remontaient pas à la dernière pluie. J'avais eu la veine de me faire mordre par un loup-garou pendant ma sixième année, en vengeance contre mon père. Il en avait tiré une culpabilité qui elle aussi se réglait à la pleine lune. Manque de bol, il s'était écrase au volant et le corps de ma mère n'avait apparemment pas suffi comme pare choc. J'ai foiré l'entrée à Poudlard et les cours particuliers ne m'emballaient que modérément. J'avais eu la vie dure quoi et je suis toujours un des dieux non reconnus de l'autocompasion.

J'avais dix-sept ans, et ça n'allait pas fort. J'étais sûrement l'un des plus jeunes en partance pour le 6-6-6-6. Six secondes, six minutes, six heures. Six secondes pour quitter la chambre, six minutes pour le trajet, six heures pour l'attente. Encore 6 minutes pour l'entrevue de réorientation. Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Quatre ans après, je perdais un pari avec le type qui m'accueillit dans le bureau de merde pour discuter de ma vie de merde dans ce monde de merde, selon lequel je ne serais pas capable d'obtenir un poste de rédacteur en chef dans la revue « Magician Time » en moins de 24 mois. J'étais resté à rédacteur tout court et le foutu auror stagiaire et mon meilleur copain au passage empochait dix de mes gallions tous neufs. Il était d'ailleurs clairement temps de l'appeler, James. Ce sale con de James.

 **Peter : « En quête d'un boulot minable ? »**

Peter traversait une mauvaise passe. Après un an de mauvais boulot à la porte d'une boîte de nuit, il découvrait que c'était insuffisant comme référence pour entrer dans le commerce au comptoir d'une compagnie de sorts audiovisuels avec perspective d'avancement. Le second crash écono-sorcier battait son plein, le chômage de même, et l'instabilité dépassait la place qu'occuperait l'Everest s'il mesurait le triple de sa hauteur. Il était bien placé pour le savoir et avait déplacé le cadre de son diplôme de Sortilèges de la salle de séjour aux toilettes de son deux-pièces.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Le pire, c'était encore la bonne centaine de mélodies à la con qu'il avait attrapé dans le froid de la nuit... Lui, l'oreille délicate. Il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, le moment d'appeler James. C'est pas que celui-ci prisât particulièrement Beethoven, mais il était doué pour changer les idées.

...

 **Petit Interlude Snape : Mangemort au chômage**

Je hais James Potter. Je n'aime pas sa gueule. Il n'aime pas la mienne non plus. Notre haine est une passion réciproque.

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant.

 **Lily : Businesswoman**

Lily se massait la tête avec désespération. Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi con. Aussi incompétent, à la rigueur, mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas incompétent mais con. Con, con, CON. COOOOOON. Elle se résigna à appeler James Potter.

 **James : Le grand, le fantastique, le fabuleux ami**

James se payait une bonne sieste au soleil de la terrasse de son bureau troisième classe pour Auror débutant. Il dormait du sommeil du juste sur la pile de paperasse à remplir, sans remplir, lorsque un piiip indigné l'empêcha de finir de rattraper sa nuit. Il observa avec horreur son service de messagerie en attente afficher cinq appels simultanés.

« Putain c'est vraiment à moi de tout faire » grogna-t-il en décrochant.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

 **Repère chronologique :**

\- 1960 : Naissance heureuse de James H. Potter, fils d'un Auror et d'une politicienne de haut niveau, de l'élite magicienne

Naissance glorieuse de Sirius O. Black, fils de sa longue lignée d'ancêtres (mais pas de sa mère), purs sangs depuis Mathusalem

Naissance en famille de Remus J. Lupin, de père sorcier et mère moldue

Naissance tout à fait normale de Peter R. Pettigrew

Naissance de Lily Evans. Sorcière.

\- 1966 : Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume pour Potter senior. Potter Jr. ne pige rien aux condoléances et n'apprécie guère.

Remus J. Lupin est mordu par Fenrir Greyback. Il en souffre.

\- 1971 : Entrée à Poudlard de James, Sirius et Peter.

Lily Evans entre dans une école sorcière privée.

Remus Lupin vivote entre cours par correspondance et la culpabilité de son père.

\- 1975 : Le trio devient Animagi pour son temps libre et ses membres acquièrent leurs surnoms.

\- 1976 : James sauve Snape, mis en danger pas Sirius, dans des circonstances pas claires.

\- 1977 : James, Sirius et Lily entrent à l'Académie d'Aurors. Peter ne trouve pas de travail et se résigne à accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Remus réussit à obtenir un diplôme d'ASPIC mais s'effondre pour le rentabiliser. Il perd ses parents, sa petite amie et son argent et doit jouer la carte de sa minorité devant la police.

Au cours d'une entrevue de réinsertion, il rencontre James Potter. Il trouve des forces pour s'en sortir.

\- 1979 : La santé de la matriarche des Black vacille. Peter est viré. Remus est devenu journaliste et a la vie assurée. Lily planque son petit ami et gagne en irritabilité.

\- 1981 : Lily, James et Sirius achèvent leur formation, obtiennent leur titre d'Auror et se font à l'idée de trois ans de travail bureautique et entraînement sans histoires.

\- 1981 et dix mois : Les trois ans deviennent dix mois lorsque un groupuscule terroriste à inspiration satanique décime les effectifs des bureaux ministériels et les nouveaux sont incorporés aux groupes d'action.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

\- Trois ans, qu'y disait… Z'allez passer trois ans à remuer des paperasses, ne vous pressez pas. La carrière d'Auror ne finit jamais, votre formation post-Poudlard prendra sept ans et vous n'exercerez pleinement la noble et belle fonction d'Auror qu'avec la quarantaine... Si vous atteignez la quarantaine… Vous pourriez tout aussi bien être morts d'ennui avant…

\- Ta gueule Sirius. Tu me feras tes blues plus tard.

\- Lorsque t'auras fini de loucher sur le décolleté de l'autre pétasse ? Nan… J'ai pas tout ce temps… Dans quelques heures j'aurai évacué l'alcool de trop que je porte et ce sera trop tard pour me jeter dans la Tamise…

James regarda ses mains posées sur la table avec contrariété. Ce n'avait peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller oublier l'angoisse de leur première mission dans un pub. En compagnie de Sirius.

\- Ta gueule, je te dis. Tu te vois passer les trois prochaines années de ta vie bouclé dans un bureau ?

\- Ce peut être très bien, un bureau. Tout dépend comment tu le meubles…

James rit doucement.

\- Et ça ne risque pas de t'avakadavrer dans le dos. Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, mais moi, des capes et des crânes, j'en ai eu ma dose.

Il hocha la tête avec conviction.

\- Je te jure. Tu ne sauras jamais combien j'ai pu lutter pour m'empêcher de les peindre en rose…

La musique changea et noya le rire de James. Juste un peu plus perçante. Sirius leva son verre et regarda son ami à travers lui en plissant les yeux.

\- Ris, mon pote, ris… Ta famille ne baptise pas ses gosses en robe noire à dentelles de marque. On dirait un suaire, remarque. Suaire gratos pour enfant nouveau-né. Ça ne changerait pas tellement. Leurs gamins ont la bio toute faite « Je nais et je vis dans la respectabilité et la science du regard cinglant, je me marie pour faire plein de mioches déphasés comme mon grand-père, puis je crève dans mon lit entouré des têtes disséquées de mes elfes de maison. Tout ceci régi par ma règle de vie : je ne m'assis jamais sur la même chaise qu'un type à sang-non distillé afin de ne pas me salir le cul. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop lorsque Sirius délirait trop sur sa morale du « fuck the world ».

\- Cool… Te chauffe pas, on te demande d'emprisonner des terroristes obsessifs, pas de les buter…

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Le ministère ne fait jamais les bonnes choses au bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à la naissance qu'on aurait du les exterminer. Pfuit, plus de Malfoy, plus de Rokwood, de McNair, de Gray, de Black non plus, accessoirement.

\- De Prince, Alecto, Avery, Dolohov…- James commençait à considérer l'idée. Son esprit alcoolisé y voyait même un certain nombre de bons points.

\- Tu vois ? Ça t'intéresse.

\- Ah non, non, non. Ne me mêle pas de ta crise. Je ne suis pas du tout concerné par le fait que tu pêtes un plomb lorsque t'es bourré et tu penses à ta mère. Et à nous deux on finirait par buter le feu à la baraque.

\- Du feu ? C'est pas nouveau comme idée. Je pensais à du plasma…

\- Ta gueule. Toi tu es peut-être un pauvre idiot en réalisation personnelle et à moitié ivre, mais moi je suis un Auror de talent avec ma mission pour demain. Je ne vais pas me faire emprisonner dans mes propres geôles.

\- Qui a parlé de se faire emprisonner ? Prends-en une dernière de ce truc-là… L'avant dernière plutôt… On est encore cohérents ? Merde. Trois, pour notre première mission. Un autre encore, pour Remus qui doit monter les murs de son appart parce qu'il nous attend… Pour Peter aussi, il risque d'être jaloux sinon. Il doit être sorti faire son jogging à cette heure… Allez, un dernier. Un dernier pour qui, Prongs, mec ? Je vois. Allons, lève ton verre, mon pote… On va leur casser les couilles à Voldemort et sa clique… Un dernier, puisque tu insistes, juré le dernier, pour Lily Evans.

….

Lily remuait le liquide brunâtre qui fumait dans sa tasse à café. Ok, elle avait forcé la dose. La cuillère trouvait plus de café que d'eau. C'est sensé être une Auror, et son pouls tremble en remplissant la cafetière ?

Elle leva lentement la tasse jusqu'à sa bouche et l'avala d'un coup, brutalement, en se calcinant le palais, puis la lâcha. Le bruit de porcelaine brisée lui parvint sous son cri de fureur. Ah merde. C'était sa dernière bonne tasse. Dorénavant, son café aurait le goût du plastique peu cher. Elle n'allait pas faire subir au cadeau de mariage qu'elle avait essayé d'offrir _à_ _sa sœur_ l'offense d'un reparo.

Lily secoua la baguette et les débris disparurent. La preuve que Pétunia avait refusé le cadeau de sa frangine s'évanouit. À la réflexion, elle allait caser aussi le miroir de l'entrée- le cadeau d'anniversaire-. Il lui renvoyait toujours un sale reflet avant d'aller travailler. Lorsqu'elle rentrait la soirée était trop avancée pour regarder quoi que ce soit et elle n'allumait jamais la lumière avant de se mettre au lit.

On avait crié à nouveau vers quatre heures du matin. Lily s'était recroquevillée au fond d'un lit trop grand, en se bouchant les oreilles pour prier que ça s'arrête. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle allait se lever et prendre sa baguette pour clouer le voisin contre le mur doigt à doigt. Mais le couple n'était pas sorcier, ce n'était pas sa guerre. Elle était assez sûre que la violence était réciproque. C'était une sale histoire, du genre qu'il vaut mienx ne pas connaître, mais Lily était prête à repousser les draps, enfiler ses babouches, et utiliser la baguette, si elle entendait ne serait-ce qu'un cri de plus. Le cri n'arriva pas et elle n'eut que la consolation d'essuyer quelques larmes au fond de son lit, en se disant que, bordel de merde, Potter aurait agit. Dans quel sens? Qui sait? Pas elle, en tout cas.

Elle cassa son miroir d'un coup de poing emmitouflé dans un pul tiré dans son reflet avant de sortir de chez elle. _Sept ans de malheur,_ sourit-elle. _Oups._

oOØOo

Lily transplana en respectant plus ou moins les consignes de sécurité du QG des Aurors. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on avait choisi de le situer à deux pâtés de maisons du ministère quand la communication entre les deux se ferait par magie, depuis Londres comme depuis le Vietnam. Le quartier devenait une cible repérable et convoitée… Evidement, elle n'avait jamais soulevé la question avec Maugrey il n'avait rien d'un employé de réclamations.

Lorsque la sensation de tournis qui suivait le transplanage se dissipa, la jeune femme découvrit qu'un inopportun avait choisi d'apparaître au même endroit au même moment qu'elle : dans les espaces de haute sécurité habilités pour transplaneurs, de la taille d'une cabine d'essayage. Lily se massa le crâne en grognant.

\- Putain Black, parmi les 500 espaces disponibles, tu as du choisir le même que moi…

\- Mon cul, rétorqua l'autre en se frottant l'idem, j'étais là avant et tu n'as pas vérifié l'occupation.

Il la regarda et plissa les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tiens.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sortant dans le parc intérieur où débouchaient la cafétéria, les passages vers les autres étages, les transplaneurs et les chiottes.

Sirius, par contre, affichait tout juste la petite fatigue de celui qui estime qu'une nuit chez soi est une nuit perdue. Lily remercia le ciel d'appartenir à un autre groupe d'action que lui. Elle pourrait parier son âme sur que Black ne perdait pas une once de classe en détalant devant une troupe de mangemorts en uniforme carnage.

James Potter, comme de droit, attendait son pote adossé au mur de pierre grise. Il lui envoya un sourire rempli de dents, qui arracha un autre à Lily. Elle n'avait au grand jamais été capable de ne pas lui rendre un salut. La proximité de l'auror dotait ses muscles faciaux de mentalité propre.

Les sourcils de James s'arquèrent. Elle traduisit pour elle-même « Ça ne va pas, Lily ? », tout en passant devant lui sans lui accorder un regard.

« Non pas trop. J'ai passé ma nuit à me dire que tu aurais été courageux où moi j'ai fait la chiffe » « Ah ben, c'est pas grave ça. T'as dormi après te creuser à fond la tête, j'espère ?» « Sais pas. Je m'en remets à peine. C'est déjà dur voir les fenêtres de l'appart sans penser au vol libre, alors reconnaître que tu mènes cette foutue guerre à la con mieux que moi… je peux te dire, c'est pas gagné… » « Voyons, Lily… Une grande fille comme toi, ça utilise la fenêtre pour regarder les petits cons comme moi attendre leur belle sous le portail de chez elle… »

\- Evans, ne tire pas cette sale gueule…

Il avait cette façon de dire les choses rudement avec une joie qui remontait le moral des gens qu'il insultait. Même si c'était la fille qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses deux ans avant, et qui maintenant tenait des conversations fantômes avec ce qu'ils auraient pu être quand elle passait devant lui. Il ne questionnait jamais.

Lily lui balança son regard à-la-mort-qui-tue. Elle avait peut-être oublié de se coiffer pour la première fois depuis sa huitaine, mais celui-là, elle le portait inscrit dans la rétine de ses yeux verts.

\- He oh, ne tue pas tout de suite les bonnes nouvelles.

Il s'approcha, en ignorant les signes de Sirius, qui était sorti derrière la jeune femme.

\- On a encore des améliorations du ministère. C'est traditionnel comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais c'est chaque fois plus attendrissant.

Lily esquissa un sourire méprisant. Le ministre décrocherait la Lune si ça pouvait faire plaisir aux Aurors et augmenter leurs effectifs. Elle se tira machinalement les cheveux en arrière. Son salaire triplait les expectatives de ses parents. Curieusement, ils en tiraient l'idée que le monde sorcier était une merveille laborale et se désolaient de ne pas y avoir tenté leur chance.

\- On à quoi cette fois ?

Elle n'avait pas encore son ordre de mission.

\- Ça va te plaire. Assurance vie.

Lily profita d'une pause entre deux formulaires pour se remaquiller dans une salle de bains illuminée au néon. Elle approcha le visage du miroir et essaya d'ignorer le cliquetis des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient d'un robinet mal fermé. Quatre amies l'attendaient dans la salle du chinois ils avaient probablement déjà pris la commande…

Un pied sonna contre le carrelage avec un léger bruissement de tissu. Quelqu'un ouvrit la bouche, mais Lily avait déjà lâché son eyeliner et tenait les mangemorts en joue avec sa baguette. Quatre autres aurors sortirent des cabinets environnants et les deux corps noirs tombèrent sur le sol.

Alice Londubat s'inclina et découvrit d'un coup sec le visage du mangemort stupéfié.

\- Pft, dans les toilettes des femmes. Sa mère ne lui a rien appris quand il était petit.

Une autre jeune femme uniformée s'inclina légèrement.

\- Il _est_ petit, Alice. Pas plus de seize ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les réclute au berceau et on se surprend qu'ils entrent dans des toilettes des femmes dont les cabinets ne ferment pas…

\- Et qui sont tous occupés, soupira Lily. C'est fout qu'on ne puisse plus prendre quelque chose dans un chinois sans se faire harponner.

\- Du moment que ce soit nous qui les harponne, observa d'un ton léger une …. Tu devrais faire une teinture, Lily. Tu es visible.

Lily y avait réfléchit, mais elle aimait bien ça. Elle voulait être visible. Alors peut-être que la vie la remarquerait et se dirait: "bon, je l'ai bien vue, celle-là, on va essayer de ne pas trop lui marcher dessus." Et puis c'étaient ces cheveux à elle et elle n'allait tout de même pas changer de coiffure pour Voldemort, non? Ce serait trop con.


End file.
